


Cooking with Castiel

by anna_sumner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel (Supernatural) Cooks, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, Human Castiel, M/M, YouTuber Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_sumner/pseuds/anna_sumner
Summary: Dean obsessively watches the YouTube series called "Cooking with Castiel" and when Castiel mentions that he sells honey at a local farmer's market in Lebanon, Kansas, Dean just has to go meet him. Cute things ensue.





	Cooking with Castiel

"Cooking with Castiel"

Dean watches it almost obsessively on YouTube. It never shows the guy’s face, just his hands and his voice. Every time Sam tells him he’s being ridiculous and obsessive Dean just tells him to shut up because Sam doesn’t say anything about it when he’s stuffing his trap full of the food Dean makes when he watches the videos.

One day while Dean is watching him make a honey glazed pork chop, and definitely not thinking about how good those sexy hands would feel running down his body, Castiel says something about selling honey at his local farmer’s market, and when he mentions that it’s in Lebanon, Kansas, Dean just about pisses himself in excitement.

Dean can finally meet the hands he’s been dreaming about for months. Those hands with their enticing fingers and constantly painted nails of all different colors (there’s always one painted a pastel yellow though because the guy is obsessed with bees and Dean thinks it’s absolutely adorable) and his watch with the Deathly Hallows symbol on the face of it.

As soon as the video is over Dean tells Sam they have to go to the farmer’s market the next morning because “Holy shit, Sam!! Castiel Novak lives here! We have to go see him. But you’re the health nut so you talk to him and put in a good word for me as your sexy older brother.”

Sam lets himself be dragged there because it’s the happiest he’s seen Dean since they stopped the apocalypse and quit traveling for hunts. He finds his way to Castiel’s booth with Dean trailing along behind him like a shy little kid hiding behind his mother. As they approach who Sam assumes is Castiel, considering Dean has stopped walking and is standing there with a stupid look on his face (Sam rolls his eyes and tells him to close his mouth before he starts to catch flies), he starts to speak.

“Hey! You’re the Castiel from ‘Cooking with Castiel,’ right?”

Yes, I am. Do you watch my videos?” Castiel smiles big at him and he hears Dean practically squawk behind him.

“No, I can’t cook to save my life, but my ‘sexy older brother’ Dean does.” Sam leans forward conspiratorially and stage whispers, “he told me to put in a good word for him. I think he’s in love with you.” Sam grins at Castiel as he hears Dean bark his name from behind him. “One second, please.” Castiel’s smile only widens as Sam turns around to talk to his stupid brother.

“Dude! What the hell!” Dean says indignantly.

“What? I’m putting in a good word!”

“No, you’re making me look like an idiot!” Dean’s pouting at this point and Sam can’t help but to roll his eyes again.

“Dean. You are an idiot. Just talk to the man.”

Before Dean can say another word, Castiel speaks up: “Yeah, Dean. Just talk to me.” Sam and Dean both turn quickly to face him; Dean practically swooning at the soft smile on Castiel’s face. “Do you ever comment on my videos? I may recognize your username if you do.” 

Dean’s eyes widen and he sucks in a breath. “I-uh. Im-Impala67.” He’s filled with surprise as he see recognition flood Castiel’s face; with years of being recognized by monsters over the years as a Winchester, he knows what that looks like.

“Ah, you’re the one who suggested I put honey in my apple pie,” his smile widens. “I did as you said and it was fantastic by the way.” Dean feels a pleased blush spread over his body.

“I’ve made like every one of your recipes, dude. They’re all fucking great. I mean, ask Sam here, I have to feed his Sasquatch ass and he may get annoyed because I watch your videos so much, but he sure as hell ain’t complaining when he’s eatin’ the food I make from them. You have really, uh, really good. Good recipes. You have good recipes,” Dean realizes he’s rambling and stutters to a stop, whole body still ablaze with that goddamn blush. 

“Thank you, Dean. This may be a little forward, but considering how tasty your suggestion ended up being and that you can apparently cook well, would you like to cook with me in a video?”

Dean’s breath catches in his throat. “You want me to cook with you in a video for your channel?!” 

“Absolutely. Your brother says you can cook and what you commented tasted amazing so, yes. I do.” Castiel smiles at Dean and Dean grins back. Sure, Castiel invited the man because of the fact that he can cook, he’d been meaning to reply to Impala67 about the recipe anyway, but this Dean guy is really fucking cute and simultaneously hot as all hell and that’s definitely a factor in it as well. “When are you free?”

“Uh, pretty much whenever. I don’t exactly have a job.” Dean bashfully rubs his hand over the back of his neck and Castiel thinks it’s kind of sexy. 

“Would you like to come over now? I was just about to pack up and I have to film today anyway.” Castiel puts on his best puppy dog face (it works on Gabriel every time) and Dean nods his head. 

“Yeah, Cas. Sounds great.”

“Cas?” Dean blushes again and oh, Castiel’s father can he get any cuter? 

“Yeah, it’s just a nickname. I can call you Castiel if you prefer?” Dean says. His hand returns to rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

“No, no. I like it.” Cas smiles and Dean grins back. His smile lighting up his entire face. 

Dean helps Cas pack up while Sam calls Charlie for a ride back to the bunker. Dean follows Cas to his house, set way back on a dirt road, pastures the only thing around for miles. When Dean questions why, Cas shows him his bees.

The filming goes great, they make a honey apple pie, and Dean stays around to talk for hours afterwards. From then on, Dean becomes a pretty permanent fixture in the ‘Cooking with Castiel’ videos.

Two weeks after they meet, Dean tells Cas he’s a hunter. Cas tells him he knows all about the Winchester Brothers being an ex-angel and all and while Dean is surprised, he’s moved past the whole ‘shoot first, ask questions later’ thing and recognizes the fact that there are good monsters in the world. Also, Castiel is fallen so he’s human now, anyway.

Six months later Castiel changes the channel’s name to ‘Cooking with Cas & Dean.’

Eleven months after that Castiel changes his own name to Castiel Winchester. The fans end up realizing that they’re both suddenly wearing wedding bands, they’d been shipping ‘Destiel’ (Charlie had to explain what that meant to them) for months now and neither Cas nor Dean had confirmed or denied it, so the next video Cas posts is titled ‘FACE REVEAL !! Also we’re married ! *SURPRISE*’ 

One commenter, by the name of ‘ShipmasterBeckyRosen,’ claims she knew the whole time.

One year and three months after getting married, Charlie is giving birth to their child and Dean names her Mary; Cas mostly calls her his little honey bee. Dean thinks it’s adorable. 

They end up adopting a boy from a teenage girl who couldn’t take care of a child (they name him James, partly so Cas could pay tribute to his vessel but also because Dean really likes James Dean) and Charlie surrogates again, this time with Dean’s sperm (They name her Ruth, Dean thinks it’s an old lady name but Castiel loves it and Dean will do just about anything for Cas). Castiel gets the cat he’s been wanting so Dean brings home a soaking wet dog that looks like she’s never seen food in her life (Cas cries when he sees the poor thing) and names her PieDough. (“Ha! Get it?! Like Fido?!” “Yes, Dean. Hilarious, dear.”)

Sure, sometimes they fight about things and sometimes one or the other will have a bit of a depressive episode (Dean and his guilt and Cas and his worthlessness) but they always kiss and make up and feel better. In the end, things work out good for everyone. 

One night, when they’re old and fragile and gray, they go to bed together for the last time on Earth. They wake up in Heaven, back in their 30s, and when they realize they passed away in their sleep (“Like Noah and Allie in the Notebook, Cas!” Dean gleefully points out) they spend happily ever after in Heaven with their kids, their animals, and the rest of their families.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you see any mistakes I'll be happy to correct them. Comments and Kudos appreciated!!


End file.
